


Jealous Altair

by StoryTimeTheCreed



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Aggression, F/M, Gen, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Other, Threats of Violence, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTimeTheCreed/pseuds/StoryTimeTheCreed
Summary: The Eagle of Masyaf doesn't get jealous. He's calm, cool, and collected. Most times.
Relationships: Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	Jealous Altair

He hadn’t met a new person in Maysaf in a long time, so when a group of new recuits joined their ranks he was almost overjoyed. Almost. A new recuit by the name of Oman was tasked to follow Altaïr around. Altaïr showed him all of their home and then got to know the man a little better.

He was a good soldier, a man’s man, and they shared a laugh. Oman even commented, “I’ve noticed many beautiful women here, Altair, how is it you control yourself?” Altaïr chuckled, Oman reminded him of when he was young.

“I have my own woman, Oman. She’s all I need.”

“Then I know you will not mind if I look for a woman here.”

“That’s all you wish you do? Look?” Altaïr smirked, “I thought you a man.”

“Perhaps a little more if I find someone who catches me eye.” They laughed.

Altaïr was always so busy nowadays. The Assassins were expanding and more people had joined their cause leaving him with little time with his love.

He would catch glimpses of her when she was teaching novices or when she was having lunch with Malik. Some days, if he could spare the time, he would eat with them, but mostly he allowed Malik to keep her entertained. He trusted him with her.

So when he spotted Malik sitting alone one afternoon, Altaïr asked about her disappearance. His friend just shrugged, saying she was with another Assassin. Altaïr didn’t mind, and when she didn’t mention it that evening he passed it off as nothing.

But when it happened again and again, more frequently and throughout the day, Altaïr became suspicious. Yet, still she mentioned nothing. Maybe it was because he wasn’t spending enough time with her, he thought as she slept curled on his chest. One arm circled around her, and the other under his head. Tomorrow, he would surprise her.

“Malik!” Altaïr greeted his friend with a smirk. They clasped forearms. “Have you seen her?”

Malik returned to his books in the shade of the columns. “I do not know, but I would guess she’s with her new… friend.” Altaïr raised a brow. “What? She didn’t tell you about him?”

Him? Altaïr glared.

“It’s nothing to be concerned with, Altaïr. You know her better than I do, and I know she would never do anything with-” But Altaïr had already stormed off leaving Malik to mutter, “Novice” to himself.

Altaïr found them in the little garden located at the remote part of Maysaf. Her “friend” was a tall, strong man with black hair and grey eyes. Oman leaned closer to her.

“Altaïr!” She greeted him with a smile. Altaïr tried his best not to look too angry; after all, he didn’t fully understand the situation. “I’ll be back, Oman. Altaïr can entertain you until I come back. Give me a little bit.” She gave Altaïr a quick hug and peck on the cheek before departing.

“I see I’ve met your woman.” Oman chuckling, looking at his boots. “Sorry, I didn’t know.”

“I understand. She’s a great woman.” Altaïr leaned against the wall Oman was leaning against. Both awaited her return. “It’s a good thing she’s mine.” He emphasized.

“If I did not know any better, I’d take that as a tone of jealousy.”

Altaïr wasn’t jealous. Even if this Oman had time for her, the only thing Altaïr lacked, he was not jealous. They may have been spending more time together than Altaïr had with her in some time, but what they had was special. Sure, maybe the attention would be nice,…he shook his head. Such thoughts were poison.

“It’s good that you don’t know any better. Do not fret, you are young and have a long way to go.”

“I see you’re telling me to keep away. When she returns, I will tell her.”

“Where did she go?”

“To retrieve a book. I had just said I was interested as a means to lay with her. But I can’t now that I know she’s yours, unless…I mean, I do not know if you’re a man who shares-”

Altaïr struck his face so quickly and precisely that blood ran from Oman’s nose. When the man reached over to touch the blood, Altaïr grabbed the helm of his shirt and pushed him against the wall.

“Don’t you dare think about her like that. You know what?” Altaïr banged him against the wall, knocking air from his lungs with each sentence. “If I every see you look at her! Talk to her! Think about her! I. Will. Find. You.”

“Altaïr!” Altaïr dropped Oman and turned around to her. She looked between him and Oman, eyes wide and bewildered. “What are you doing?”

“Cleaning up Maysaf.” He then offered her his hand, she looked between them and took it with a confused expression. They walked away.


End file.
